The Pains and Pleasures of Becoming Mrs Scott
by Naleylvr23
Summary: SEQUEL TO FINDING ME! Pretty important that you read that first. COMPLETED! 12.25.06
1. A Family Dinner

So Nathan and I recently became engaged. Can I just say this… YAY ME! I've realized that everything gets put into perspective when you get asked that question. You picture right then and there what your life is going to be like. All I saw was me and Nathan, always smiling, always together. We seemed happy in my premonition.

I sighed as I walked around the kitchen. I had no idea what I was going to make for dinner. Anything that I do make has to be enough for 7 people, as well. My damn friends never go home!

"Tutorgirl, where are you?" I heard a voice shout after the door slammed shut.

I smiled. "In the kitchen, Brooke," I shouted back. Ah, my best friend Brooke. She could drive me crazy, but I love her all the same.

"There you are!" she said. I turned to see that she brought Peyton as well. "How is the bride to be?"

I grinned. "Hey, girlies, I'm just fine. What have you two been up to?" I decided to make spaghetti for dinner and I began the preparations.

"We just got together and we were looking for you!" Peyton explained.

"Yeah, we want to know when you want to get started on all the planning!" Brooke squealed.

I looked over at them. "You guys know I can't choose between you two for my maid of honor, right? So, I want you two to decide. Just let me know after you fight it out, okay?" I asked and they laughed.

"Haley, you won't hurt our feelings if you choose one over the other," Peyton said and put an arm around my shoulder. "The other's just going to be your bridesmaid. No big deal!"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't matter," she said, but I knew there was something she wanted to say.

"What is it, Tigger? Just tell us," I said.

"I want to be your maid of honor!" she blurted out then covered her mouth. "Okay, that wasn't supposed to come out like that!" I looked at Peyton and we immediately began to laugh. "Guys, it's not funny! I didn't mean to blurt that out! I'm sorry, Haley! Just forget I ever said that!"

"Brooke, do you really want to be maid of honor?" Peyton asked. Brooke just nodded. "You deserve it, Brooke. You've helped Haleybub get through so much. Hell, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be standing here with you guys! You are definitely deserving of the title. I won't fight you for it."

Brooke squealed and hugged Peyton. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Seriously P. Sawyer, I love you! Ahh, I love weddings! I can't wait now!"

I shook my head, laughing. "You two are something else. I knew you would hit it off!" I exclaimed and they smiled at me. "Now, if you two don't mind, I have dinner to make. So, either make yourselves useful in here or stop distracting me!"

Brooke scoffed. "You wouldn't care if Nathan were in here bugging you!"

I blushed slightly. Peyton made kiss faces at me. Brooke turned her back to me and rubbed her arms up and down her back, seeming as if she was making out with someone. "You guys are terrible!" I exclaimed. "Get out of my kitchen!"

They laughed, but didn't leave. The front door opened and then closed. "Speaking of lover boy!" Peyton said, loud enough for the person at the door to hear.

Lucas entered the room. "Was someone talking about me?" he asked. "Hope it was all good things!"

I laughed. "No, we weren't talking about you, Luke," Brooke said. "Haley's just having nasty thoughts about Nathan and we were commenting on it."

I glared at her. "So you were talking about me," Nathan said, entering the room. "Were they good thoughts, babe?"

I smiled and walked over to him, kissing him soundly. "They are just teasing me for no reason! They're mean to me!" I pouted.

He smiled and kissed me again. "Anything I can do to help?" he whispered.

I nodded and pulled him down to kiss me again. "Sheesh, you guys are hornier now that you're engaged! Come up for air sometime!" Brooke exclaimed.

I broke the kiss and glared at her. I moved away from Nathan and back to the food situation. "Look at what you did, Brooke," Nathan whined. "Don't you guys ever go home?"

Peyton laughed. "Why do we need to leave, Nathan? Need to get a little action?"

He sighed. "I'm going in the living room. Don't be mean to my baby," he said and kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Yeah, I'm with him," Lucas said. He kissed Brooke and followed Nate.

"Well, it's just us girlies again," Brooke said.

"What do you need us to do, Haley?" Peyton asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Why don't you guys make a big salad? I'm making spaghetti so whatever else you guys what to have is good," I replied and went back to cooking.

There was a knock at the door followed by Nathan and Lucas yelling, "Come in!" The door opened and closed.

"I bet it's Jake," I said. "He's the only one that KNOCKS anymore!"

They laughed. "I bet you're right," Peyton said.

Wouldn't you know, Jake walked into the kitchen followed by Jenny. "Hey Jake, Jenny, how are you?" I asked, bending down to her level.

"Hi Auntie Haley," she said, smiling brightly. "How are you?"

I smiled back. "I'm great now that my favorite niece is here!" I exclaimed and brought her into my arms.

She giggled. "I'm your only niece, silly!" she replied.

I kissed her forehead. "I know, but you're still my favorite! Okay, well us girls are making dinner, do you want to help us?"

She nodded. "Yeah!"

Jake smiled. "You're really good with her, Haley. You're all she ever talks about!"

I laughed. "That's because I'm always her babysitter. That and she loves me! I'm the worlds greatest aunt, you know."

He laughed. "I'll be in the living room with the guys," he said and left.

Jenny ran over to hug Brooke and Peyton. "I almost thought you forgot about me, Jenny Benny," Brooke said.

"I didn't forget bout you!" she replied.

"You like Aunt Haley best, huh?" Brooke asked, holding out a candy bar.

Jenny's eyes grew. "No! Auntie Brookie Cookie is da best!"

Peyton and I both looked over. "Brooke!" we exclaimed.

"No bribing!" I yelled.

"You'll ruin her dinner, Brooke," Peyton added.

Brooke sighed and put the candy away. "Okay, okay, after dinner I'm your favorite aunt," she muttered.

Jenny crossed her arms. "Fine, until den, Auntie Haley, do you need some help from ya special helper?" she skipped over to me.

I smiled. "I sure do, sweetie," I replied. I let her stir the pots, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't burn herself. She even helped Peyton with the salad since Brooke had left to sit with the boys.

About 20 minutes later we called them into the kitchen to eat. "Wow, babe, everything looks great," Nathan said to me.

I shook my head. "Don't thank me! Jenny did all the work! I was just supervising," I said and everyone thanked Jenny.

She grinned at them. "Aunt Haley, where are you sitting?" she asked.

I pointed to the seat next to Nate. "I'm sitting right there."

"Can I sit between you and mommy Peyton?" she asked.

I smiled down at her. "I would love that, Jenny," I replied and we all sat down.


	2. A Little Dessert

_Thanks to AngelLuva, JamesLover23, luvnaley23, Nathanlvr23, mistydm, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, a, moonchild023, and NaLeYBaBiix0 for reviewing!_

_a- I don't know if you've read Finding Me or not, but they're in college and it says so in there. If you haven't, you should read that first!_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter Two**

Dinner went quickly, conversation was kept light. I cleared the table with my special little helper, Jenny. She was always very considerate and helping to me! I loved having her around. "Auntie Haley, do you need help washing the dishes?" she asked, looking up at me sweetly.

I smiled back down at her. "No, thank you, sweetheart. I've got them. Why don't you go watch TV with your daddy?" I suggested and she skipped out of the room. I shook my head and went back to washing. I started humming to some random song. I felt two arms wrap around me and lips kiss my neck. I laughed. "What are you doing?"

I felt him smile against my neck. "I'm trying to seduce my gorgeous fiancé, what are you doing?"

I smiled and turned, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well, I was trying to do the dishes," I replied. "But I was so rudely interrupted!"

He laughed and moved to my neck again, biting down. "Come on, you know you want to come spend some time with me," he replied and then went back to his ministrations.

I moaned. "Nathan, everyone's here! We can't do this right now!" I said, but moved my head to the side, granting him better access.

"Brooke and Lucas are leaving and that means Peyton, Jake and Jenny are heading out soon, too," he explained and then moved back. "I say we say goodnight and then go to bed," he said, his eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

I laughed. "If that's what the future professional basketball player wants," I said with a shrug.

He grinned. "That's not official yet. The draft is next week!" he said and then twirled me around. "I think you're more excited than I am."

I smiled and placed my hands on his face. "I'm just happy to see you so happy," I explained and kissed him lightly. "Come on, let's go say goodbye."

"What were you two doing," Brooke asked with a grin.

I smiled at her. "Nothing at all, Brookie," I replied.

She moved my hair and pointed to the spot Nathan was at earlier. "Yeah, that doesn't look like nothing!" she laughed. Luke, Jake and Peyton all laughed.

I glared at Nathan. He put up his hands. "I didn't hear you complaining!"

I turned back to them, blushing. "aww, you're too cute when you blush, Haleybub! Anyways, we're all going."

"Yeah, Jenny needs to get to bed," Jake explained, holding the tired girl.

"And we're leaving to do what you two are going to do," Brooke said to me with a shrug. "At least this way you know I won't be here to interrupt!"

I smiled. "Bye, guys. See you all tomorrow!" I said and closed the door behind them. Nathan picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Nathan!" I screamed, but started laughing.

"Thank god their gone!" He said. "I didn't know how much longer I could wait!"

He set me down on our bed and then lay down beside me. He leaned down to kiss me and I turned away. "No," I said simply, crossing my arms.

"No?" he asked a smile in his voice. I nodded. "What did I do? Make you blush in front of everyone?"

I nodded. "You marked my neck and then they laughed at me," I said, turning towards him with a pout on my face.

He smiled. "Aw, poor baby!" he said and then straddled my waist. He started tickling my sides.

"Nathan! STOP!" I exclaimed. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to die! I couldn't breathe. "Please! I can't… Nate…"

He stopped and grinned down at me. I took in the much needed air. "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Hey, look at me," he said. I looked up at him. He kissed my lips lightly. "I love you, Haley."

I smiled. "I love you, too," I replied and then pulled him down to meet my lips again. I needed to show him how much I loved him. I did just that the entire night, silently hoping we were always like this. Sleep didn't come for several hours.

I woke up that next morning, feeling wonderful. I reached over for Nathan. He pulled me over into his arms and I smiled. "Good morning, gorgeous," he said.

"Good morning," I replied, finally opening my eyes. He had his laptop on his lap and his e-mail was open. "What are you doing?"

He sighed and moved it over to the table by our bed. "Well, I got an e-mail from my mom. Remember how I called to tell her we were engaged?" I nodded. "Well, she was too shocked to say anything then, but she just sent me an e-mail saying that she and dad wanted to meet you."

I tensed in his arms. "Oh, really," I said and then gave him a tight smile. "That's good…"

He pulled me closer. "Baby, just relax! They're going to love you, I promise! They want to have dinner with us. They said Lucas wants them to meet Brooke as well, so we're all going together," he explained. "Do worry so much about it, okay?" I nodded. "Promise me!"

I smiled and kissed him. "I promise," I said and then got out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

He nodded. "Okay," he replied.

I looked back, placing my hands on my hips. "I said, I'm going to take a shower!" I emphasized on certain words.

He grinned at me. "Oh, well, I'm sorry! I thought you said something else," he said and chased me into the bathroom.

A few hours later, we finally left the bathroom. I straightened my hair and then went into the bedroom to change. I dropped my towel and picked out some clothes to wear. Nathan entered before I could put anything on. I heard him growl and then he pulled me to the bed.

I laughed. "Nathan!" I yelled. "I've gotta put my clothes on!"

"No," he replied and then kissed me. "You should've locked the door if you didn't want me coming in here!"

I smiled up at him. "Nathan, get up," I said sweetly.

He sighed and moved, allowing me to stand, but not before slapping my ass playfully. I sent him a glare but he looked innocent. "So, what are you doing today, babe?" he asked, watching me change.

I shrugged. "Well, I've gotta find something to wear to this dinner with you parents, I guess, so I'm going to call Brooke. She'll want to get something as well."

He nodded. "Don't go too fancy, okay? It's just dinner with my parents, Hales. They're gonna love you no matter what."

I looked at myself in the mirror when I was fully dressed. "How can you be so sure, Nathan?" I asked quietly.

He stood up and walked over to me, standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "How could they not love you?" he countered. I smiled at him through the mirror.

_review please!_


	3. Doubts About Dinner

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Nathanlvr23, tine85, a, NaLeYBaBiixo, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, mistydm, Lorilozz, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, and chelle2911 for reviewing!_

**Chapter Three**

Brooke came to pick me up and we headed to the mall. "Okay, so we both want something sexy, but not fancy. For you I suggest something black and I think red would be best for me," Brooke said as we entered the mall.

I smiled at her. "Yes, we do look good in black and red," I replied. "So, I'm counting on you to find the perfect dress, Brookie. You always know what looks best on me!"

She grinned back. "It's good that you can finally admit that! I mean, I totally knew you'd be a hot cheerleader!" she said and I laughed.

We searched for hours and hours. I tried on every black dress Brooke could find and we just couldn't find the right one. Brooke had found her dress in the second store we went to. "let's go into one last store, Haley. This time, we're not looking for black. We're looking for anything that will look fabulous on you!" Brooke explained and she drug me into the store. I looked at a few dresses, but nothing I liked. I heard Brooke gasp. She pushed me into the dressing room and threw a black dress at me.

I put it on and then looked in the mirror. I gasped. "Brooke, it's perfect!" I exclaimed.

I heard her clap her hands. "Come out and let me see it!"

I shook my head. "No, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow night!" I replied and quickly changed. I stepped out and she was pouting. "Come on, Brooke, you'll love the surprise!"

She smiled. "I already know you look amazing in that dress, Tutorgirl. I pictured it in my mind before I let you try it on!"

I laughed. "Are you having fantasies about me?" I joked and she glared. "Next time you're having sex with Lucas, you're gonna think about me!"

She gasped. "Haley!"

I just gave her an innocent look. "What? Now you really are? Or are you just going to… Brooke yourself?" I joked.

She pushed me. "Shut up, Haley!" she turned a slight shade of pink.

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen Brooke Davis blush!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up and go pay for that dress, Haley!" She laughed and I did as I was told.

We left the mall and went back to my apartment where we found Nathan and Lucas. "Hey, girls," Luke said, kissing Brooke. "Did you find outfits for tomorrow night?"

Brooke grinned at me and then nodded at the boys. "Yes, we did, but Haley refused to let me see her in her dress!" she pouted.

Nathan stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "Why wouldn't you let her see you, Hales?" he asked, a smile on his face.

I smiled back. "Because it's a surprise! I mean, she picked it out so at least she knows what it looks like!" I explained.

He tried taking the bag from my hand but I swatted it away. "Hales! I don't even get to see the dress?" he begged.

I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I don't want to make you fantasise about me in the dress before you actually see me in it," I explained and winked at Brooke. "One person fantasizing about me in it is enough!"

Brooke groaned. "Haley, you know what I meant!" she whined.

Nathan and Lucas laughed. "What is going on?" Luke asked.

I smiled at him. "Oh, nothing, just don't get mad if she screams out my name when you have sex," I said and smiled sweetly at Brooke.

She glared and set down her bag. "That's it!" she exclaimed and started to chase me around the apartment.

She finally gave up after 10 minutes of chasing. "It's about time, Brookie! You know you'll never be able to catch me," I teased her. She was lounging on the couch, exhausted. I stood in the doorway, a few feet from her.

"Shut up, Haley," she muttered.

I laughed. "You know I'm just kidding, right Brooke?" I asked.

She laughed as well. "Yes, Haley, relax," she replied and I went to sit by her. The guys were engrossed in a football game. "So, are you all ready for tomorrow? Are you nervous?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am," I replied. "Like really nervous."

She smiled at me, letting her dimples show. "His parents are going to love you, Haley, trust me," she said.

I shook my head. "I don't know, Brooke. I mean, maybe his dad, but his mom? I mean, mothers have a thing about giving their son away to some girl!"

"Then she'll hate me, too, cause I'm taking Lucas away from her!" Brooke reasoned.

"You aren't engaged to him, are you?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well, then his mother won't feel threatened by you, Brooke! She's going to pick out all my flaws and then she'll make everyone hate me!" I whispered so Lucas and Nathan wouldn't hear.

"Is that really what you think, Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked in a soft tone. I nodded. "Don't worry so much, Haley. Hell, she'll probably be so happy that Nathan's not going to be with millions of different girls the rest of his life!"

I shook my head and groaned. "I changed my mind; I don't want to go out to dinner anymore!" I said loudly.

"What's up with her?" I heard Lucas say.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

Brooke shook her head. "She's having doubts about meeting the family," she said before I could stop her.

"Hales, I thought we went over this," Nathan started. "You have nothing to worry about, baby!"

I sighed. "Easy for you to say! You met my family and they loved you!" I said.

He motioned for me to come and sit with him. I stood and sat on his lap. "What makes you think my parents aren't going to love you as much as Larry and Peyton loved me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Because I'm not charming like you," I mumbled. "You just waltzed right in and gave them your Scott smirk and they loved you. I don't have anything like that!" I pouted.

He laughed. "You seriously worry about the littlest things! Haley, I'm telling you right now, my parents are going to love you, okay?"

I sighed. "Maybe you're right, but let's just say your wrong," he crossed his arms and nodded. "Well, then what happens? I mean, if your parents hate me then what am I supposed to do? They are your parents!"

He smiled. "Do you think that I'm going to leave you if my parents don't like you, which is extremely unlikely in the first place?" he asked.

I nodded. "I guess what that's about," I replied. "You mean everything to me, Nate, and I just don't want to lose you if I don't impress your parents."

He pulled me into a hug. "Baby, maybe we just shouldn't have this dinner. You're reading into it too much and it's making you doubt yourself and how amazing your truly are."

I shook my head, pulling back. "No! We're going to this dinner and I will stop worrying about it. I mean, you're right, it's just dinner," I said.

He smiled. "Good, I'm glad we got that cleared up," he replied and pulled me back into his embrace.

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled into his chest.

_review please! It means sooooo much to me!_


	4. Dinner With The Devil

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, prettygirl33, AngelLuva, chelle2911, moonchild023, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Naleylovin'Princess, Nathanlvr23, and naley for life for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Four**

"Hales? Are you almost ready? We gotta go in 10 minutes!"

I sighed. This was the third time Nathan had called in here. I don't know if he was nervous or anxious, but he was starting to make me nervous. "Nate, I'll be ready in 3 minutes! Put some ice on it!" I yelled back and went back to my hair.

"Haley? It's Peyton! Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in," I replied and she entered, closing the door before Brooke could get in.

"Aw, Tutorgirl! Why can't I come in?" I heard Brooke whine from the other side of the door.

I smiled at Peyton. "Because Peyton's not going with us and she doesn't need to be surprised!" I yelled back. "Just give me 2 more minutes!" I rolled my eyes to Peyton who laughed. I spun around. "Well, what do you think?"

She grinned. "You look beautiful, Haleybub. I bet dad wishes he were here to see you," she said. Out of nowhere I saw a flash and she started laughing. "Sorry, I had to take one! I'm gonna send it to dad!"

I groaned but smiled. "Well, I'd better get out there before they all freak out on me," I said with a laugh. "Do I need anything else to complete the look?"

She nodded. "Yeah, there's just one thing missing," she replied and went into her purse. She pulled out an old necklace that belonged to Anna. "You need to wear this, Haley. She would've wanted you to." I smiled at her, tears in my eyes. "Thank you, Peyton. I always loved when she let me try it on," I said in a small voice, remembering the special days when Anna allowed Peyton and I to play dress up. "It was my absolute favorite piece of jewelry."

She nodded. "I know, that's why I saved this one for you. Now get out there and knock your fiancé dead! I know he's going to be speechless," she said and pushed me out the door.

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the couch and Nathan was no where to be seen. Brooke grinned and squealed when she saw me. "Tutorgirl, you look gorgeous! Nathan! She's ready!" she yelled after pulling me into a hug.

Lucas stood and hugged me as well, whispering, "Don't worry, Hales, everything's gonna go just fine with this dinner. Oh, and you look really nice," he said and pulled back.

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate that," I said and turned, looking for Nathan.

He walked into the room, not really paying attention. "Okay, so I just got off the phone with mom and she said that they were…" He stopped when he saw me. He took in a sharp breath. "Wow." He managed to say, walking closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Hales, you look… amazing."

I smiled up at him. "So you aren't mad I took extra time getting ready?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He shook his head quickly. "No, I don't mind at all," He replied and kissed me lightly.

I laughed. "Now what were you saying about your mother?"

He looked confused, but it all came back to him. "Oh, she said they've already arrived at the restaurant and they are waiting for us," He said with a sigh. "We better hurry."

My smile dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll tell your mom it was completely my fault!" I started.

He shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, don't worry! Let's just go and try and have a good time, okay?" I merely nodded and we set off.

It took 15 minutes to drive there. We drove up to get valet, having been too late already. We rushed in and the hostess led us to our table. I saw a blonde woman sitting with a dark haired man. She looked pissed whereas he looked amused. He stood when he saw us, but she made no moves to do the same.

"It's about time," he said in a joking manner. He walked up to Nathan and Lucas, giving them each a hug. He stepped to me next. "You must be Haley," he said simply.

I gave him a smile. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scott," I replied, shaking his hand.

He grinned back, the same grin that I've gotten from Nathan. "Please, call me Dan, we're practically family!"

"Sorry Mr… Dan," I replied and he laughed.

He looked at Nathan. "I like her already," he said and then turned to Brooke. "And who is this, Lucas?"

"This is my girlfriend. Brooke Da-"

"Brooke Davis at your service," she interrupted and shook his hand.

Dan laughed again. "Well, well, nice to meet you, Brooke Davis," he said. He motioned for us to move to the table. "I'm sorry, girls, my wife has forgotten all manners," he muttered.

I tried smiling at the woman, but she merely glared back. "Tardiness is something I won't stand for," she said. She turned to Nathan and Lucas, smiling. "No kiss for your mother, boys?"

They both stood up and walked over, kissing her on her cheek. "Which one of you is Hallie?" she asked, turning back to Brooke and me.

I frowned slightly but quickly smiled again. "Um, it's Haley, actually-"

"Did you just say umm?" she interrupted. "Sit up straight!"

"Mom!" Nathan butted in. "Leave her alone, mom."

She gave him a pat on the hand and then turned back to me. "I'm terribly sorry, Haley. I'm just a little cranky! You know how that happens, right dear?" she gave me a fake smile.

I gave her a half smile. "Sure, I understand. No harm done," I replied. Nathan placed his hand on my knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"And you must be Brooke," she said to Brooke. "You look absolutely stunning, dear!"

Brooke gave her a grin. "Well, thank you! I don have great style, if I do say so myself," she said with a wink.

Deb laughed. "You sure do, dear!"

------

Sure enough, two hours later Deb and Brooke were becoming best friends. Deb gave her all her attention, only sending fake smiles and apologizes all night. Needless to say, I was happy to get out of there. The car ride home was silent. Nathan and Lucas were probably tired from the whole dinner. Brooke was humming to herself, happy she made a good impression on Deb. I was pissed at both Brooke and Deb. Brooke knew how important this dinner was to me and she completely took the show. I mean, I'm the one entering their family!

As soon as Nathan stopped the car I ran inside, not waiting to see if anyone was coming in with me. I went into my room, slamming the door behind me. I took out my pajamas and took off my dress. There was a knock at my door but I ignored it. I slipped on the t-shirt and sweats and moved over to lay on my bed.

"Hales? Can I come in?" Nathan asked, already inside.

I sighed. "Well, you already let yourself in so how could I say no?" I replied, my back to him.

I felt the bed dip down, signally he sat down. He hand was rubbing my back. "What's wrong, baby?"

I turned to face him, tears streaming down my face. "Your mother hates me, Nathan!" I exclaimed. "She wasn't even trying to get to know me or be nice to me! I mean, I'm the one marrying into her family and she focuses on Brooke!"

His face softened and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, Hales. I mean, she always loved the other girls Luke and I brought home. I don't know why it's different with you. I bet it's just cause we're getting married. I know things aren't good right now, but give it time. She'll just have to adjust cause you're in this family now."

I sighed. "I don't want her to just adjust, Nathan! I want her to like me!" I cried. "Why doesn't she like me?" I mumbled, clutching him to my body.

He took in a deep breath. "Hales, if she doesn't like you then she's stupid. I mean, she's my mother but you're going to be my wife. I love you, Haley, and she doesn't change anything. Even if she never likes you, I will always love you. Always and forever."

I pulled back and looked him in the eye. I saw love, adoration, trust, want, need. Everything I was feeling for him I could always see mirrored in his eyes. "How did I get so damn lucky?" I asked softly.

He laughed and pulled me in to kiss him. "How did I talk you into still marrying me after how horrible my mom was to you tonight?" he countered to my question.

I scoffed. "She's not going to scare me off, Nathan. I'm just going to either annoy the hell out of her by being extremely sweet to her just to make her feel guilty, or she won't feel bad at all. Either way, I get you," I said and kissed him again.


	5. The Wedding Planner

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, chelle2911, Lorilozz, moonchild023, MaryYaYa, JPNeverlosetheButterflies Nathanlvr23, naley for life, a, 4ever23, and charmed36 for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter Five**

The alarm blared. I groaned and snuggled in closer to Nathan. "Make it stop," I whined.

He laughed and got up, turning it off, and then crawled back into bed with me. "Why was it set in the first place?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. "It's Sunday morning! Why would we get up early on a Sunday?"

I just groaned again and looked up at him. "I'm supposed to go to a wedding at that church we wanted, just to see what it would look like," I explained. "But I really don't want to anymore!"

He smiled. "So don't go! Just stay in bed with me all day," he said and leaned down to kiss my neck. "We can do some of this," he kissed the other side of my neck. "Or this," he bit down, causing me to moan. "It's up to you really," he whispered in my ear and then pulled back completely.

I gave him a pout. "You can't make me choose like that!" I exclaimed and he shrugged. "Nathan! You're not being fair!"

He laughed. "Why was I not invited anyways?" he asked, pulling me close again.

I set my head on his chest. "You were," I replied. "You said you didn't want to go and that it's all up to me. You said, 'it's your dream wedding. You plan it' and that is exactly what I'm doing," I said and moved to get out of bed.

This time he groaned. "Hales!"

I turned to him with a grin. "What?"

He sighed. "You can't just leave! I was so sure you were going to cave and stay with me!"

I laughed. "Yeah, right! Nathan, I have a wedding to plan! I need to see how they do their weddings there!" I explained, but he still looked upset. "Tell you what, you come join me in the shower and then we'll both go, okay?"

He jumped up, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------

So we were a little late for the wedding… we were only there to stand in the back, anyways! I was going to take Brooke along with me, but to tell the truth, I'm not really talking to her at the moment. She knew how much last night's dinner with my future in-laws meant to me, and yet she stole the spotlight.

"Okay, who are we meeting, Hales?" Nathan asked in a whisper.

"Her name is Taylor. She's most likely in the back, too. Don't worry, we'll find her," I said, taking his hand and leading him through the back of the church. The bride was just going down the aisle and I spotted Taylor as she fixed the back of the bride's dress. The doors closed behind the bride and Taylor let out a sigh of relief.

She turned our way, saw me and smiled. "You made it!" she exclaimed. "I'm happy you could. Things are going great!"

I smiled back. "Taylor, I'd like you to meet Nathan Scott, my fiancé. Nate, this is our wedding planner, Taylor Jones."

They shook hands. "Nice to finally meet you, Nathan! I was beginning to think you were fake!" Taylor joked.

Nathan laughed. "This is the first time I heard about you, actually. I thought Haley, Brooke and Peyton were planning this on their own," he replied.

She gave a short laugh. "They all start out that way, Nathan, but you always need a wedding planner. It just makes it that much easier on the two of you. Now, why don't you two look around? Haley, show Nathan the ideas for the decorations that you like. The church can hold many people, about 500 to be exact so you'll be good for lots of people."

"I thought we were having a small wedding," Nathan whispered as we walked away.

I nodded. "We are. This church is only the first of many that we are looking at. I mean, we both have limited family and friends. I've told Taylor this, but she wants to show us every place that is available to us," I explained. "Do you think we should get your mother involved with the planning or do you think Brooke will do everything better than me in my own wedding planning, too?"

He sighed. "Hales, she didn't mean to steal your thunder and you know it," he said shortly.

"Well, you know what, she did it anyways! She knew how much that dinner meant to me! I mean, what happens if I invite your mother to come dress shopping with us and she thinks I look terrible in everything I try on but Brooke looks amazing in every bridesmaid dress?"

He stopped walked, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Haley, you are looking into everything way too much. I mean, I love you and you love me so we're getting married. I don't care what my mother thinks about Brooke. I don't care what she thinks about you! All I care about is that you are marrying me. I mean, can't you at least say that my dad likes you?"

I sighed. "I guess so," I replied quietly. "But that's not as important as your mother liking me! She will make my life a living hell if I do anything wrong or make this wedding bad."

Nathan laughed. "Hales, if you don't stop worrying about this I don't know what I'll do!"

I gave him a smile. "Okay, fine. I'll stop for now. Let's just go watch this wedding, okay?" I asked and turned to watch the ceremony.

Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "I can't wait for that to be us," he whispered.

I smiled. Everything had changed. My whole life did a 180. I have a man that loves me that's not going anywhere. I have good friends and family. His parents lo- well, his dad loves me. That's all I need, I guess. All I want is to marry Nathan. Then Deb will just have to live with me, because I'm not going anywhere. If she thinks she can make me disappear, she's got another thing coming…

---------------------------------------

I sunk onto the couch, exhausted. Nathan walked in behind me, whistling. I groaned. "How do you have energy left, Nate?" I asked. "I'm ready for bed!"

He laughed. He moved my feet so he could sit and then placed them back on his lap. "You're always ready to go back to bed," he replied, eyebrows wiggling. I glared and he continued. "Hales we only went to see 3 other places! How can you be tired?"

I sighed. "How about the fact that all you did was talk with the guys that were there? I had to talk with Taylor about plans and then she made me talk with each of the brides to see how they planned theirs and I was just working harder than you!"

He smirked. "Stop complaining, Hales. You loved every minute of today and you know it," he said, crawling on top of me.

I shook my head. "Maybe I did, but I'm exhausted from ignoring all of Brooke's calls. I swear, she called me like 50 times!" I exclaimed.

He placed his forehead on mine. "Why don't you just answer her calls so you two can make up already?" he whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Does she deserve to be forgiven?" I countered.

He sighed. "You know what Hales? She's your best friend. She's been there for you through all the tough stuff so why would you think she'd want to hurt you? Just talk to her, Haley. You'll feel better," he said and kissed me lightly.

I sighed as he moved off of me, turning on the TV. Should I talk to Brooke? Was it worth it?

_review please!_


	6. Deb Scott is Many Things But Pleasant

_Thanks to luvnaley23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, Nathanlvr23, Lorilozz, 4ever23, Erika, naleyforevernalways23, mistydm, CHAD IS HOT, and naleyluv for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Six**

I woke up far too early the next morning. I made sure I got out of bed without waking Nathan. I made him breakfast and planned on serving it to him in bed. I put the plate filled with eggs, French toast, bacon, and hash browns on a tray. I got two cups filled with milk and walked back into our bedroom.

Nathan was sitting up, talking on the phone. "Sure thing, dad. I'll talk to you later. Bye," he finished his call as I walked in. He grinned at me. "Hey, you. What's all that?"

I smiled at him. "I felt like making you breakfast in bed," I explained. "Got a problem with it?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am! Looks like you made all my favorites."

I nodded. "Of course I did! They're mine as well," I replied and kissed him lightly. "Enjoy!"

We ate in a comfortable silence. I didn't realize how hungry I really was until that first bite. I ended up eating some of Nathan's food, who sat and watched me with a smile on his face. "Good?" he asked.

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. "So very good," I replied on his lips.

He moaned and moved the plate, pulling me on top of him. I placed my hands on either side of his face, trying to get as close as possible.

"Knock, knock!"

I groaned and rolled off of Nathan. "Great!" I exclaimed and stood. "You always have to interrupt, don't you?"

Brooke just shrugged. "It's a gift I guess," she replied. "You should thank me for taking this long! Are you mad at me, Haley? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! You know me, I don't realize I'm doing something bad until the last minute!"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Brooke, you knew how important that dinner was for me! You knew how crazy I got worrying about Nathan's mother meeting me and hating me but all you did was laugh along with her!" I yelled. "You certainly weren't acting like a best friend would!"

She gave me a sad look. I knew I was hurting her feelings, but she hurt mine! "I'm really sorry, Haley. I don't know what else to say," she said and lowered her head.

Lucas came further into the room and stood next to Brooke, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, Haley, she didn't mean it," he said.

I sighed. "I know she didn't," I said softly. "Listen, Brookie, I know you're sorry and I-"

"Hello? Anyone here?"

I looked at Nathan curiously. He shrugged. I walked out of our bedroom, all three of them following me. There she stood. The devil herself in all her glory. "Haley, dear!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug, kissing both my cheeks. "How are you?"

I was so confused. Didn't she hate me? "Just fine, Deb," I replied. "How are-"

"That's fantastic, dear! How go the wedding plans?" she asked, taking a seat.

There's the catch! She wants to see how horrible my wedding plans are! What an evil, evil woman! "Oh, they're going," I replied with a slight laugh.

She gave a tight smile. "Do you have anything planned for today? I thought you, Brooke and I could go get some lunch and talk about girly wedding things! Doesn't it sound like fun?" she asked, looking at both Brooke and I.

Brooke gave me a look and then began to protest. "I'm sorry, Deb, but-"

I quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her to my side. "She'd love to come with us! We'd love to have lunch with you!" I exclaimed with a smile.

Brooke gave me a strange look. I pinched her and she smiled at Deb. "Yes, we'd love to spend the entire day with you, Deb," she said.

Deb clapped her hands and stood. "Wonderful! I'll be waiting in my car! Don't be too long, ladies, we have a big day ahead of us!" she exclaimed. She walked over to kiss Nathan and Lucas before exiting the apartment.

"Okay, how did she get in here?" Nathan asked as the door shut.

"Here's a better question, why am I coming along, Haley?" Brooke asked. "I don't want you to hate me again!"

I shook my head. "This is your chance to redeem yourself, Brooke. You'd better take it," I said. "Now let's get going." I started towards the door before I realized I wasn't dressed. "Oh my god, look at me! I'll never be ready in time! She's going to hate me! I can't do this!"

"Calm down Tutorgirl," Brook started. "I'll have you ready in10 minutes." I just nodded and followed her into my bedroom, curious as to how our afternoon would go.

-------------

"We're going to have such fun, girls!" Deb exclaimed as we reached the car. "Haley, how about you sit up front with me? We didn't get much of a chance to talk at dinner the other night."

I nodded and moved to sit up front. "So, where are we going, Deb?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go see your dress! Nathan's said you picked it out already and it's already had its alterations for you," she explained.

"I thought we were going to lunch," Brooke cut in.

Deb nodded. "We are, I just want to see her in her dress first, Brooke. Be patient, dear!" Brooke shrugged and turned to look out the window. "Do you have your dress yet, Brooke, dear?"

Brooke nodded. "Yes, I do. Haley's sister, Peyton, and I are both wearing the same dress."

"Fabulous! You'll show me yours as well! Wonderful!" she said as we pulled in.

I didn't really want to show her the dress. Personally, I loved it and so did Brooke and Peyton, but I wasn't sure what Deb would think. I didn't want her to criticize it because I wouldn't want to wear it anymore.

I stood in front of the mirror, picking out all my imperfections that she would surely comment on. "Haley? Don't dawdle! Come now, we want to see you!" she yelled.

I sighed. "Here goes nothing," I muttered and stepped out.

Brooke gasped and clapped. "It looks even better now, Haley! Fabulous!" she said and gave me a thumbs up.

I grinned and then turned to Deb… who didn't look happy. "This is the dress you loved, Haley?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, its… not flattering on you! Dear, really! You need to take that off and look for another one! That just simply won't do!"

I frowned. "I spent months looking for this dress," I replied. "I love it."

"Yeah, Deb, it looks great on her. I don't see how you can think any differently!" Brooke defended.

Deb scoffed. "And you call yourself her friend? How could you not tell her how horrid that dress looks on her? She looks fat!" she exclaimed, making every customer look my way.

I sighed. "listen, Deb," I started.

"No, you listen," she interrupted. "My entire family will be at this wedding, Haley, and you will wear what I tell you to wear. I won't have my son's new wife looking like a cow walking down the aisle!" she yelled.

I huffed. That was the last straw. I grabbed my dress and stomped over to her. "I have tried to be nice and I even ignored the comments you said to me, but not anymore. I am marrying your son whether you like it or not! I knew this entire outing was for you to pick apart all my ideas, but guess what Deb? This is MY wedding, not yours! Nathan and I get to decide what we have at our wedding, not you! I get to pick out the dress of my dreams, and guess what? It's this one! So back off, lady!" I yelled.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was so interested in us. Deb stared at me for the longest time before she laughed. "Is that what you really think? Guess what, Haley; I'm paying for this wedding! Do you know what that means? I get to decide what you have and don't have! Give me attitude one more time, I dare you, and you'll see what happens next," she said and walked out of the store.

_review please!!!_


	7. Nathan To The Rescue

_Thanks to naleyluv, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, mistydm, Nathanlvr23, 4ever23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Lorilozz, kmonty, luvnaley23, and naley for life for reviewing! I love you girls! ENJOY! Yes, I know Deb is a biatch, but just know I won't let you down!_

**Chapter Seven**

I sat in the dressing room, tears streaming down my face. Brooke sat outside the door, desperately trying to get me out. Deb left without us in her anger. I stole Brooke's phone as I ran back in here so she wouldn't be able to call Nathan or Lucas. I needed time to think.

That woman was going to be my mother in law. I am going to see her at every holiday for the rest of my life. Every child I have will have her as a grandmother. Everything I do I will be critized by her for the rest of my life. The only perk to having her as a mother in law is having Nathan as my husband.

"Haley, will you please open the door? If you can't do that will you at least call Nathan or Lucas? We need to get out of here before we get kicked out!"

I sighed. I really didn't want to explain to Nathan what happened this afternoon. I really didn't want him to run off to Deb so she hates me even more. "Brooke, just give me a few more minutes, okay?" I asked softly.

"Okay, Haley, I'll be waiting out here. Just take your time, sweetie," she said and I heard her walk off.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. "I guess I really do look fat in this," I murmured. I sighed and began to put my clothes back on. I walked out and handed the dress to the lady. "I'm not going to need this dress anymore. I'll be back tomorrow to find a new one."

I started walking again, going right past Brooke. "Haley, did I just hear you right? You've got to be kidding me! Don't let Deb win! You've been searching for that exact dress for months and you finally had it exactly how you wanted it!" she followed me closely.

I stopped causing her to almost run into me. "I saw what she saw when I looked in the mirror, Brooke! It's just not the right one. Don't worry, I still have time since we haven't set a damn date yet," I muttered and turned to walk again.

"Please tell me we aren't walking home!" she whined.

I shook my head. "Brooke, we're getting lunch. I'm not telling Nathan, you're not telling Nathan and we're going to go on with our lives, understood?"

She sighed. "Okay, fine," she replied not looking me in the eye.

I grabbed her and forced her to look me in the eye. "You swear?" I asked and she nodded. I held out my pinky. "Pinky swear?"

She giggled and stuck out her pinky. "Pinky swear, now come on! Let's eat!"

After lunch I called Nathan to say Deb had been detained early and asked if we could call him for a ride. He came quickly to pick us up. I hopped up front and leaned over to kiss him. "Hey, baby," he said. "Brooke. How was your afternoon with my mom?"

"Well, it was-" Brooke started but I interrupted.

"It was great. Uneventful," I replied.

He gave me a strange look but said nothing. We got home where Brooke ran off to find Lucas. Nathan pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. "I missed you all day," he mumbled against my lips.

I smiled. "I missed you, too, hotshot," I replied. I moved back and walked into the kitchen. "Want some water?"

"Yea, sure," he replied and sat on the couch.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

My head shot out of the fridge. "Oh, no," I whispered.

Lucas ran out into the living room, Brooke close behind him. I walked out just as Lucas spoke. "Mom freaked on Haley," he said. "She said she looked fat in her dress and stormed out when Haley defended herself!"

I glared at my supposed best friend. "BROOKE!" I screamed. "You promised!"

She gave me an innocent look. "I promised not to tell Nathan and I didn't! Lucas did!"

I shook my head and looked to Nathan. "Listen, Nate, I handled it, okay? Everything's fine! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak on your mom, okay?" I said and walked over to sit beside him.

His jaw was set in anger. He took a deep breath. "You've been gushing about that dress for months, Hales, you didn't change it for her, did you?" he asked. I shrugged and he sighed. "Hales! You love that dress! I'm not letting you get another one!"

I glared at him. "I didn't like how it looked! A girl has a right to change her mind!" I screamed back and stood.

"After Deb said all the mean things she did Haley told me she saw what Deb saw when she looked into the mirror," Brooke said. "She changed it because of your mom, Nate."

"Brooke!" I screamed. "You need to stop talking! I'm fine! Stop saying things you promised to keep your mouth shut on!"

She shook her head. "Not when you're hurting yourself, Haley! You are not fat! You're far from it! You said you saw what she saw. She said you looked fat, Haley. When girls see themselves in the mirror like that they get eating disorders!"

I scoffed. "What, now you think I'm going to be anorexic? Thanks, Brooke, for all the confidence in my self esteem," I said and then stormed into my bedroom. I laid on the bed on my stomach, desperately fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

"Haley, can I come in?" Nathan tapped at the door and then walked in. "What is going on, sweetie? You've been acting really crazy lately. You are trying to make my mother happy when it's not even her wedding. Talk to me!"

I sighed and faced him. "I just want her to like me, Nate. She obviously doesn't and if you go and talk to her about today I don't think she ever will! She'll just threaten me in private so nobody will be witness to her wicked ways! I just wish she wasn't so complicated."

He nodded and laid beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I moved to do the same to him. "My mother is insane, Haley, if she can't see how amazing you are. I don't care if she ever likes you because I like you, remember? She's not going to convince me to just drop you, Hales. Just ignore her and everything she says to you. If you want that dress then it's yours. If you want millions of tiny flower petals all over the place, you get that. Anything you want, regardless of what my mother has to say. It's all up to you, baby, okay?" I didn't respond. "Hales?"

I sighed and looked up at him. "She's paying for everything, Nate; she'll refuse to do it my way!" I argued.

He smiled at me. "You leave that part to me. You pick out everything you want and give it to your sexy boyfriend and I'll take care of it, okay?" he asked with a wink.

I nodded. "Okay," I replied. "I just don't know how you're going to do it."

He shushed me. "Just leave it all up to me, babe. I've got it," he said and then leaned down to kiss me. "You just have to thank me now."

I giggled, but happily obliged.

**_review please!!_**


	8. Welcomed and Unwelcomed Guests

_Thanks to Lorilozz, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, luvnaley, Nathanlvr23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, naley for life, CynicallyRomantic, naleyluv, and hereyourme09 for reviewing! Sorry it took me so long! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Eight**

Things were relatively quiet for the next week. Deb had come over once, but never argued with any idea I had. It was like she changed completely over night! I know it had something to do with Nathan and I love him so much for it.

I was cleaning up around the apartment when the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to answer it. It was so quiet when Nathan was out. I didn't really care for it much. I used to live for the silence, but ever since I met Nathan I couldn't stand it!

I opened the door and immediately gasped. "What, no hug?"

"PAPA SAWYER!" I exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

He laughed and lifted me up. "Good to see you, too, pumpkin!" he replied. He set me down and bent down to my level. "I take it no one told you I was coming?"

I put my hands on my hips. "They all knew you were coming and didn't tell me?" I asked.

He turned around. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" he exclaimed, sternly.

Peyton strolled up the walkway with everyone following closely behind her. "Yes?" she asked, a huge grin gracing her face.

"You are a genius!" he said and laughed. "You were right; the look on her face was priceless."

I scoffed and walked inside. "You are all mean!" I whined and went back to cleaning.

"Hales, if it makes you feel better I just found out this morning," Nathan said, walking over to me. "I would've told you if I knew."

Brooke giggled. "Which is exactly why we didn't tell you!" she joked and everyone laughed. "Tutorgirlie I totally avoided you all week cause I was afraid I would spill the beans and ruin the surprise!"

I shook my head. "You probably would have," I agreed. I turned to my surrogate father. "Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded. "I would love a coffee," he said and stood. "I'll get it myself, though."

I stepped in front of him. "You won't get anything in this house. I'm here to serve you!" I exclaimed.

He wouldn't have any part of it. "Listen to me, missy, you got to do these types of things around my house so I'll do the same at yours!" he said sternly and then smiled. "And that is an order as your father!"

I hit him lightly on the shoulder and let him pass by me. I sat on the arm of the couch next to Nathan. Jenny ran over and lifted her arms. I happily placed her on my lap, kissing her cheek. "Hey baby girl!" I exclaimed. "How are you, angel?"

She grinned. "I'm good! I've missed you!" she exclaimed and hugged me close.

I closed my eyes and hugged the little girl. She was one of very few people who could make me forget all my problems with just a few words. "I've missed you, too, baby girl," I whispered back.

Larry came out and sat beside Nathan. "Oh, by the way Haley, Peyton showed me the picture of you in that black dress. She said you were going to meet your in laws that night," he started and I nodded. "You looked absolutely stunning!"

I smiled. "Thank you," I said softly, letting Jenny down to run to Jake. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!"

He grinned. "I've been missing my girls so much," he replied. "So I did something a little drastic."

I quirked my head to the side. "What did you do?" I asked.

He reached over and grabbed Peyton's hand. "I've moved here. Now that Peyton's here too I can't be away from both of my girls! I'm just down a couple streets," he explained.

I jumped up and hugged him. "That's the best news I've had in such a long time!" I exclaimed. "So, you're here for good now? When did you move in?"

He moved back into his seat, as did I. "I'm only here for the weekend, but I'll be moving in, in just two weeks," he replied.

I smiled. "I'm so happy you'll be so close!"

There was another knock at the door. Lucas stood to answer it. "Who could that be?" Nathan asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, everyone's already here," Lucas muttered and then opened the door. "Mom. Dad!"

I spit the water back into my cup and turned towards the door. I set the cup down and went to greet them. They were taking off their jackets. I hugged Dan, happy he was here and not just Deb. "Dan, it's so great to see you!" I exclaimed sincerely.

He chuckled. "Haley, it is always a pleasure," he replied and pulled back. He winked at me and then went to greet Brooke. I was confused, but said nothing.

I turned to Deb. "Deb, I-"

"Haley," she said and handed me her coat. She moved further into the room and greeted Nathan. She saw Larry and quirked an eyebrow. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

I quickly walked over as he held out a hand. "This is Larry Sawyer, my adoptive father. Larry, this is Deb my mother in law."

"Future. Future mother in law," she interrupted and shook his hand.

"And this is my future father in law, Dan," I finished and sat with a sigh.

Nathan wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Just ignore her, Hales," he whispered and kissed my ear.

I gave him a small smile and stood back up. "Would you two care for a drink?" I asked.

Dan shook his head while Deb replied. "I don't think we'll be here for very long, Haley, so there is no need," she said and took the seat I had been previously occupying. I sighed and took a seat next to Brooke.

Nathan looked at me and silently told me to go sit with him. I shook my head and focused on the conversation at hand. "So, Haley, I hear you have your dress all picked out," Dan started.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure if it's the one," I replied.

He shook his head. "I heard it looked absolutely stunning on you," he said and winked. "I can't wait to see it on you at the wedding."

I finally understood why he winked. Nathan had spoke with his father. I smiled at him. He was the one who made it and had the final decision on what he paid for. I nodded. "You can count on it, Dan," I replied and gave Nathan a thankful glance.

"I want to know how much this wedding costs, Dan," Larry said. "I'm going to help pay for it."

Dan shook his head. "Nonsense! It's our pleasure to pay for it," he said and I knew he wouldn't accept a penny from Larry.

"Dan, I insist!" Larry persisted. "Let me pay! At least half!"

He shook his head again. "I won't take any of your money, Larry, and that's final!" Dan said and turned to look at Peyton. "You must be Peyton!"

She nodded and smiled. "The one and only," she replied.

He grinned. "Larry, I must say, you raised two beautiful women," he commented. It made both Peyton and I blush.

"What can I say? I just got blessed with two perfect little angels," Larry replied, putting his arm around Peyton and smiling at me.

"Well, they are very sweet," Deb commented, a tight smile on her face. "Haley is absolutely delightful!"

I gave her a smile. "Thank you, Deb, I-"

"She's been so sweet in letting me have some say in this wedding. It is, after all, my first son's wedding," she said and looked at me, a smirk in place.

I gave her a smaller smile. "Well, your opinion matters to me, Deb," I replied, not quite meaning it.

She smiled and stood. "Well, we better get going, Dan!" she exclaimed. "We only stopped by to say hello!"

We all stood and said our goodbyes. Dan gave me one last nod before shutting the door behind him. I groaned and fell onto the couch. "Nathan, I love you, but your mother is the devil!" I exclaimed.

Larry laughed. "Welcome to the world of In-laws, Haleybub," he said and hugged me.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	9. The Final Touches

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Nathanlvr23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, luvnaley23, Lorilozz, and a for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Nine**

The planning went on with no fuss from Deb. It was strange, but she was being sugary sweet to me. I brushed it off, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was up to something big. Something that could ruin everything. Something that would break my engagement to Nathan…

"So, we've got everything booked, right? We've got the church, the reception hall, and the DJ," Brooke said and checked each off her list. She looked to Taylor. "Is there anything else we would need?"

She smiled and shook her head. She looked over at me. "All you need is something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," she teased and hugged me close.

I smiled. "Thank you so much for all your help, Tay! I seriously don't know if we could've done this without you!"

She pulled back and waved me off. "Nonsense, you did all the work! I just supervised!" she winked and picked up her things. "I will see you all in 2 months at the wedding!" she exclaimed and left.

Deb smiled brightly and stood. "Well, I must be off! Girls, it's always a pleasure!" she said. "Haley, walk me to the door?"

I nodded and followed her out. "Thanks for all the help, Deb, I-"

"Oh, stop sucking up to me! You know I can't stand you and I don't know why you keep trying to get on my good side! Honestly, Haley, it's pathetic," she said and put on her coat.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "What do you want, Deb, besides my wedding to be canceled?" I asked.

She grinned and shrugged. "Listen here, Haley. You may have won by having Dan on your side with wedding plans, but this wedding is only the beginning. Once you're married to Nathan you'll have to see me at every birthday, every Christmas, every holiday for the rest of your life. I'll make you so miserable you won't even know what hit you," she said and then smiled.

"Are you done, Deb?" I asked. "Because your threats don't mean anything to me. Do you honestly think that Nathan will leave me just because I can't stand you and you can't stand me? The truth is that he loves me and if he had to choose between the two of us, he'd choose me."

She laughed. "What makes you so sure, you little wench?" she placed her hands on her hips. "I'd love to have a good laugh at you're reasoning."

I smiled. "Deb, how often do you see Nathan?" I asked and she frowned. "That's right! You didn't have time for your sons until now. Do you think that he forgot the fact that you never made time for him? Not even to come to one of his games?" She was seething and I knew I had won. "Now that he's been drafted and he'll be playing professionally he won't have time for his crotch bag mother!"

She laughed. "You're right, he won't have time for me, but guess what? He won't have time to play with his new little wifey either! Guess I win after all!" she exclaimed and left.

I sighed and walked back into the living room with the girls. Peyton picked up on my mood right away. "What did the bitch have to say this time?" she asked and wrapped an arm around me.

I shrugged. "The truth," I replied. "Now that Nate's playing professional basketball he'll never have time for me."

Brooke scoffed. "Is that what she said? I could kill that skanky hoe!" she exclaimed. "Listen to us, Haley. You'll see Nathan all the time! He's always going to put you first, no matter what. Besides, you'll get to travel all around with him! It's not like you can't write on the road with him and he'd love to have you there with him."

I grinned. "I could do that, couldn't I?" I replied and then laughed. "You guys, I just called my future mother in law a crotch bag!"

They began to laugh hysterically. Nathan and Lucas walked into the apartment, Larry and Dan close behind them. Nathan cleared his throat and we tried to compose ourselves.

"I have a feeling we missed something terribly funny," Lucas said and then sat down.

Nathan walked over to me and I stood up to hug him. "What is going on, girls?" he asked, keeping his arms around me.

"Well-"

"NOTHING!" I exclaimed. I turned to face them and mouthed 'Dan is here'. They both nodded.

"What was all that about?" Larry asked. "Haley, don't make us tickle it out of you!"

I sighed. "Okay, you caught us," I said. "You just missed Deb and she was such a delight!"

Nathan sighed. "What did she say to you, now?" he asked and sat down, pulling me onto him.

I shook my head. "Nothing, she was just her normal, sweet self," I replied and fidgeted with the collar of his shirt.

He scoffed. "My mom is not normal," he said.

"Nor is she sweet," Dan added. "What did she do, Haley?"

I shrugged. "She was just fine until she left," I said.

"Just tell us what happened, sweetie," Nathan said, forcing me to look up at him.

I sighed. "We got into an argument about how she was going to make me miserable because after the wedding I'd have to see her at every occasion for the rest of my life," I started. "Then I told her that anything she did wasn't going to make me and you split up. Then she said something's about you not seeing me a lot because of basketball and then I called her a name and she left," I rambled and then looked around at everyone. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Nathan sighed. "What did you call her, Hales?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter," I replied, my eyes wide. "I don't even remember."

"Haley, that's a lie!" Brooke exclaimed. "You called her a-"

Peyton slapped her hand over Brooke's mouth. "Bitch. You called her a bitch," she said and glared at Brooke.

All the guys looked at each other before shrugging. Dan stood. "Well, I've got to head back to work. I'll see you all soon!" he said and left.

Larry stood as well. "I've got to go to work as well," he said.

I laughed. "You're your own boss and you're making yourself go into work?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "That's my way of saying I don't want to be the only old guy in the room," he joked and said his goodbyes before walking out.

Peyton, Brooke and Lucas all looked at each other before standing with grins. "We're going to give you two love birds some alone time," Peyton said.

Brooke nodded. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said in a playful tone.

I scoffed. "That doesn't leave too much for us to do," I joked and they all left.

Nathan kissed my cheek. "Finally, they're gone!" he exclaimed.

I smiled at him. "What ever shall we do, Mr. Scott?" I asked.

He grinned. "I can think of a few things, future Mrs. Scott," he replied and carried me into the bedroom.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	10. Not So Happy Thanksgiving

_Thanks to JPNeverlosetheButterflies, a, Nathanlvr23, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, naley for life, and luvnaley23 for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Ten**

It had been a quiet month. We hadn't seen any of Deb because the details of the wedding were all taken care of. The only bad thing is we had to see her now. In fact, that's where we were all headed. Well, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and I were headed to the Scott home. Why did we have to spend thanksgiving with them again? Oh, right, because Deb has me trapped for the rest of my life. Now I remember.

We took 2 separate cars, just incase Brooke and I needed to escape, I mean in case one of us suddenly felt ill. Nathan reached over and grasped my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "What are you thinking about, Hales?" he asked, raising my hand to kiss it.

I smiled at his actions and shook my head. "Nothing, really," I replied. "It was such a good month. You know, without your psycho mother."

He laughed. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Well, I'm sorry that you didn't get to have thanksgiving with Larry and Peyton. I know you really wanted to."

I shrugged. "There's always next year. If Deb wants us next year too then she can stand to have more company because they are my family just as much as she is going to be."

He looked over at me and winked. "Whatever you want, baby," he replied and then we became silent.

It was only a 15 minute drive. We arrived after Lucas and Brooke and parked behind them. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Deb and Dan were out on the lawn walking over to us. Deb skipped over Nathan, Lucas and Brooke and went straight to me, pulling me into a huge hug.

I was stunned and didn't know what to do. Nathan was snickering and imitated what I should do. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms loosely around her, patting her back. "Hey, Deb," I said awkwardly. "How are you?"

She pulled back and smiled. "I'm just wonderful now that you're here, Haley! It's been such a horrid month without seeing you!" she replied.

I was confused, but I didn't see any signs of sarcasm. I decided to let it go and be civil to her. "It has been quite the month," I agreed.

She giggled. "Only one more month until the big day! Are you excited?"

I smiled. "I can't wait!" I exclaimed in all seriousness.

She nodded and walked over to the others, greeting them similarly to me. I walked over to Dan and gave him a hug. "How are you, Dan?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm very well, Haley, how about yourself?"

I shrugged. "I have nothing to complain about!" I replied and he laughed, leading us all inside.

They had Christmas decorations up already, including tons of mistletoe. I felt Nathan wrap his arms around me from behind. "She seems to have turned a new leaf," he whispered in my ear and then kissed it.

I smiled and turned around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. "It seems to me like your mother is bipolar! She's nice to me for a little while and then she decides to go crazy. I don't buy it for a second," I whispered back. I pulled away from his ear and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, how adorable!" Deb exclaimed. We pulled back, me blushing. "Haley, there's no need to be embarrassed!"

I gave a short laugh. "I'm not embarrassed!" I exclaimed then tried desperately to think of something to change the subject. I looked at Brooke who was laughing hysterically.

"I think you are!" Brooke said and then giggled more. I glared at her, no longer embarrassed but angry. She stopped and the smile flew from her face. "Or maybe not!"

I rolled my eyes. "Brooke, can we talk for a second? Alone?" I asked and pulled her into another room. "Okay, no siding with Deb! Do we not remember the dinner we all had where you became her little buddy?"

Brooke sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, you're right. I won't do that again, I promise!"

I smiled. "Good. Now, do you think she's acting really strange? I think she's got something up her sleeve for tonight."

She nodded. "You might be right. We'll just have to keep our eyes on her at all times," she said and I nodded. Suddenly, realizing she was out there with the boys we ran out to them.

They gave us curious looks, but said nothing. "Everything alright, girls?" she asked.

We nodded. "Yes, everything's fine," I replied and went to sit beside Nathan.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"You two are so adorable," Brooke commented.

Dan nodded. "Yes, it's sickening, isn't it?" he joked.

Deb hit his chest lightly. "Oh, Dan, don't be mean!" she exclaimed. "You two are going to make great parents!"

Nathan choked on his drink while I just looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, once you're married you will have children, right? Didn't you tell me you wanted them as soon as you were married, Haley?"

I never said that! Okay, so I said I wanted kids later in marriage! Like a few years after being married! That lying, conniving bitch! "You must have misunderstood me, Deb," I said. "I want kids but not until a few years of marriage."

She shook her head. "No, that's not what you said to me, Haley!" she said.

I sighed. "Well, that's what I meant to say, Deb," I replied through gritted teeth.

She gave me a smile. "Oh, well, my mistake then!"

I took a deep breath and then let it out. I looked at Nathan who was looking away from us all. "What is it, Nate?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "I didn't know you wanted to wait a few years," he replied, still not looking at me.

I smiled at everyone before turning to face him. "What are you talking about, Nate? What's wrong?" I asked.

He finally turned to look at me. "Well, I want to start a family with you as soon as we get married," he replied. "I thought you did, too."

Stupid, stupid, stupid Deb! I stood up and grasped his hand. "Excuse us for a moment, will you?" I said as I drug him into the kitchen. "Nathan, we never really sat down to talk about this! Surely we can come to an agreement."

He sighed and leaned against the counter. "Hales, its fine. We don't have to have kids right away," he said and started to walk back out.

I grabbed his arm and pull him back to where he was standing. "Nathan, no! Why won't you just negotiate? We didn't even talk about this!"

He pulled me into his arms. "We don't need to discuss this now, Haley," he said and kissed my forehead. "Especially because I don't want to fight right now. That would only make my mother so very happy."

I threw my arms up. "That's the entire reason why we're having this conversation! She said it because she knew both our views on when we would have kids! That evil, evil woman!" I exclaimed softly.

He sighed. "Listen, why don't we just put on some smiles, pretend everything's fine and go have dinner with my family?" he said and walked out.

I closed my eyes, wishing I wasn't there anymore. I opened them and decided I didn't have to be anymore. I went over to the sink and put a little water on my hands and forehead. I walked into the living room looking as sick and miserable as I could.

Deb stood. "Haley, are you alright? You look terrible!" she exclaimed and rushed to my side.

I gave her a small smile. "I'm actually not feeling very well," I said. "I think I'm going to go home and lie down."

Nathan stood with a sigh. He knew I was faking. "I'll take you," he said.

I shook my head. "Brookie? If you don't mind, would you-"

She held up her hand. "Say no more, Haley, I'll take you," she said and kissed Lucas before walking over to me.

"Feel better, Haley," Dan said and Deb nodded.

I smiled at him, weakly. "I'll try," I replied softly.

Nathan walked us to the door. "You didn't have to do this, Haley," he whispered harshly.

I scoffed. "You just enjoy your dinner with your precious mother," I replied. "I know I'm going to enjoy my Thanksgiving dinner with my family." After that I closed the door and followed Brooke to her car.

"So," she said as we were on the road. "Care to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head and looked over at her. "It doesn't matter. Nathan pissed me off and we're going to have dinner with the Sawyers, the people we should've had dinner with," I explained and then laughed shortly. "I hope you're happy, Deb, you got your way once again."

Brooke reached over and grasped my hand. "Don't worry, tutorgirlie, it's gonna be okay."

I sighed and nodded, hoping it really would be.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	11. Trying To Make It Better

_Thanks to mistydm, luvnaley23, brutus, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Nathanlvr23, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, Lorilozz, CynicallyRomantic, naleyforevernalways23, naley for life, and Brooke1622 for reviewing! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eleven**

We stopped at a gas station to get some wine, sort of as a gift for allowing us to intrude on their thanksgiving. We arrived there 10 minutes later and walked right in. Larry stood, confusion written on his face. "What are you two doing here? Weren't you at the Scott's?" he asked.

I sighed and took off my jacket. "Don't even ask, it was horrible!" I exclaimed. "All I want is a normal thanksgiving with people who actually care about me."

Jenny jumped up and gave me a hug. "I care about you, Aunt Haley!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and hugged her closer. "Thank you, sweetheart," I replied.

Larry got 2 more chairs, plates and silverware sets as we said hello to Jake and Peyton. Then we all sat down. Larry told us to grab each others hands and bow our heads for grace.

"Oh, do you mind if I say grace?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath. "Dear lord, thank you for this wonderful food we are about to receive. Thank you for the wonderful people around this table. Thank you for allowing me to get out of that house without killing anybody. And most of all, thank you for Brooke because I just dragged her along without really caring if she wanted to stay. She's the best! Amen."

Everyone laughed a little but said amen as well. "Let's eat!" Larry exclaimed and everyone began digging in.

I had all this food on my plate and I don't even think I came up for air.

"Whoa, Haley, slow down!" Brooke exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat that fast!"

I shrugged. "What's the point anymore?" I muttered. "What am I trying to look good for? Nathan wants me to be fat and pregnant by the time we're married so why not start now?"

I looked up and everyone was staring at me. I set down my fork, a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I covered my mouth as I stood up. "Excuse me," I said and ran to the bathroom. I sobbed as I threw up. I was miserable because I knew she had won. She was probably making fun of me right now and all of them were laughing. I flushed the toilet and sat with my back against the tub.

There was a knock at the door. "Please go away," I said softly and then went to throw up again. I heard the door open and felt a hand on my back, rubbing it softly. The other hand held back my hair. I flushed the toilet and sat back finally seeing the man. "Nathan?"

He gave me a small smile. "So you really were sick?" he joked.

I sighed. "Not really. I just forced myself to eat almost the whole turkey," I explained. He raised an eyebrow but I just lifted a hand. "Don't ask. I've just been really stupid."

He shook his head. "You're not stupid, I'm stupid," he replied.

I crossed my arms. "Wait a second, why aren't you at your monster, I mean mother's house?"

He laughed. "She is a monster, huh? She said something's and I couldn't take it anymore so we left, Luke and I. I wanted to bring my dad too, poor guy."

I gave him a smile. "What did she say?" I asked softly.

He opened his arms and I went into them. "You don't need to hear that," he replied, "and I definitely don't want to hear that again."

He stood up and helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry we got into that argument. It was really stupid! I just… I don't know," I said.

He put a stray hair behind my ear. "Let's not talk about it tonight. Let's go back out there and enjoy an actual family thanksgiving, okay?"

I groaned. "As long as I don't have to eat anymore," I replied and he laughed.

We walked out, hand in hand. Larry smiled. "Ready to eat more?" he joked.

I held out a hand. "Please, no. I might get sick again," I replied. I looked to Nathan. "You can take my seat, Nate; I obviously won't need it."

He smiled but took me with him, sitting me on his lap. I looked at him curiously. "You're sitting with us anyways. This way we don't need another chair," he explained and everyone laughed.

"So, Haley, you so should've stayed! Nathan went off on mom! It was great," Lucas exclaimed, a grin on his face.

We all looked at Nathan. "You didn't tell me that part, Nate."

He shrugged. "It was no big deal."

I smiled at him. "It is to me," I replied and kissed him lightly.

"So, let's talk about the wedding," Larry said, trying to get us to stop kissing.

I groaned. "Doesn't anyone want to talk about something else?" I asked, looking around.

Brooke laughed. "You're not getting out of this, Haley! So, who has seen Haley in her dress?" she asked. Everyone but Nathan raised their hands.

"Well that's not fair!" Nathan pouted.

I kissed his cheek. "It's bad luck if you see me in it before the wedding, Natey," I whispered in his ear.

He glared at the nickname but I smiled at him. "Aunt Haley looks beautiful in her dressey, Uncle Nate!" Jenny exclaimed. "She looks like a princess!"

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Jen!"

She grinned. "I hope I look as pretty as you in my wedding dressey!"

We all laughed. "You won't be getting married for a very, VERY long time," Jake said.

"Aw, but daddy!"

"No 'but daddy', Jen!" he replied, trying to be stern.

I scoffed. "Jenny, you want to date a boy before you rush him to the alter, okay?" I said.

She looked at Jake. "When can I date, daddy?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled back at her. "You can date when you're 35, sweetheart, not a day before!" he replied and went back to eating.

"Now that's my kind of guy!" Larry exclaimed. "I tried that with Peyton, but it didn't work."

There was a knock at the door. Peyton rose to answer it. "Who could that be?" Larry asked.

I groaned. "Nate, did you tell them where you were going?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I bet they found out," he muttered. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

Sure enough Deb and Dan walked in. Dan smiling and Deb crying.

* * *

_What's going to happen next??? REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	12. Nervous Apologies

_Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, luvnaley23, Nathanlvr23, jenn, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, iftheyonlyknewthetruth, a, Lorilozz, naley for life, chelle2911, naleyforevernalway23, 4ever23 and Brooke1622 for reviewing! There are 15 chapters to this story so there are **3 more chapters after this one!!** I know, it's sad that all of my stories have ended so close together, but think of it this way. NEW STORIES ARE ON THE WAY!!! Tree Hill High is already started and theres a new one on the way called **THE SCOTT/JAMES FAMILY REUNION. **Of course it will be Naley (my fave couple of course!)_

_Anywho! Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter Twelve**

Dan grasped a hold of Deb's arm. "Don't you have something you'd like to say, Deb?" he asked.

She sighed and nodded. She stepped forward and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have apologies to make," she said weakly. "Firstly, and foremost, Haley, I've been absolutely horrid to you and I don't know if I'll ever make it up to you or gain your trust," she started.

"See, I don't hate you. How can I? You're absolute perfect. You're sweet, smart, and sassy. You've got class, Haley James. The only reason I'm such a monster is because I don't want to lose my baby boy!" she cried and more tears fell from her eyes. I didn't quite know if I should buy all this but it seemed so sincere. "I think I already lost him tonight, but it was my own doing. I tried to get him away from you completely."

"What did you say?" I asked my tone even.

She took in a deep breath. "I told him you were seeing someone else behind his back, that you'd talk about it when we were planning and that you were only in it for his money," she replied, her head down. "I fell so ashamed to even say I said it, let alone I repeated it!"

I looked to Nathan who was staring intently at his mother. I think he was debating whether or not he wanted to believe her, too. "Listen, I've intruded on your thanksgiving too much already. I just came to apologize and—"

"I don't think you're done apologizing, are you Deborah?" Dan asked crossing his arms.

She sighed and shook her head. "Nathan, I hope you can forgive me. I was just being an overprotective mother! I didn't want you to get married! But if you have to be married to someone, I'm glad it's Haley. She's good for you, Nate. She'll keep you on your toes," she joked and was the only one to laugh. "Well, again I'm sorry, and I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me." She turned to leave, head facing the floor.

I stood. "Wait," I said. I looked at Nathan before walking over to the woman. "What do you say we start over, okay?" I asked and saw brightness in her eyes for the first time tonight. It was then I knew I made the right decision. "Hi, Mrs. Scott, I'm Haley James and I'm going to marry your son," I said sticking out my hand.

She smiled and shook her head. "Welcome to the family, Haley Scott. Call me mom," she said and pulled me into a hug. I was unsure at first but then I wrapped my arms around the woman. I sighed deeply, she finally liked me! Well, apparently she liked me all along.

We pulled back and I turned to face everyone. They were all grinning, except Nathan. I motioned for him to walk over. He stood up, his face indifferent. He walked right up to Deb. "If you ever say anything like that about Haley again I swear to god-"

She held up her hand. "I will never utter a horrible word about Haley again. There is nothing that is less than perfect about my daughter in law."

I smiled at her. She didn't call me her 'future' daughter in law and she didn't call me Haley James. She called me Haley Scott. I really liked the sound of it. Nathan hugged his mother and I was happy to finally get to see the good side of Deborah Scott. "Well, we'll just be going now," Deb said and they started to leave.

"Wait!" This came from Larry. "We've got plenty of turkey to go around and you said this was a family Thanksgiving and, well, you're family. Please, come join us."

Deb nodded vigorously. "I'd love nothing more than to join you!" she exclaimed and we got a few more chairs before we all sat down and finally ate our dinner.

-----

We sat in the living room chatting. Jenny was falling asleep as was Peyton who was holding her.

"Haley, what do you say you and I go out for lunch on Saturday? We can get to know each other the right way," Deb suggested.

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good," I replied.

Lucas took in a deep breath. "I have to do something," he said.

Brooke looked over to me curiously. I shrugged having no idea what was going on. "Lucas, what's going on? Why are you pacing?" she asked standing up and walking over to him.

He bent down on to his knee. Brooke bent down with him. "Are you okay Lucas? Does your leg hurt or something?" she asked concerned.

He shook his head. "No, Brooke, you have to stand up!" he exclaimed.

I giggled at the sight. "She is so clueless," I said in Nathan's ear.

He grinned at me and kissed me lightly. "So were you. You had no idea I was going to propose to you," he replied.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him lightly. We both turned, our heads resting on each others and watched.

"Brooke! You have to stand up!" Lucas whined, trying to make it perfect but Brooke wasn't complying.

"Lucas, I'm trying to help you up!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"God, can't a guy propose?" he screamed.

Brooke rose slowly, her hand covering her mouth. "That's not funny, Lucas!" she exclaimed. "That is a cruel joke!"

He shook his head and pulled out a box. She gasped as he opened it. He grabbed her left hand. "Brooke Davis, I love you with all my heart. I would love nothing more than to become your husband. So, do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Brooke squealed. "YES!" she exclaimed and pulled him up to kiss him.

I laughed. "That's just adorable," I said. "I hope we looked cute like that when you proposed."

"Oh, please!" Peyton exclaimed. "It was so cute it was sickening!"

I glared at her. "Oh, shut up!" I said and stuck out my tongue.

Brooke turned to us all. "Could you two stop fighting and congratulate me?" she asked, holding up her hand to show off the ring.

I jumped up and ran to hug her. "Congrats, Brookie, you deserve it," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled at me. "Thanks, tutorgirlie, soon to be tutorwife," she replied with a wink. "Oh, and also tutor of honor! Haha! Do you get it?"

I laughed. "Yes, Tigger, I get it," I replied. "And I would be honored to."

Everyone else congratulated both Lucas and Brooke. Thanksgiving turned out to be okay, better than okay. Everything finally felt right.

* * *

_review please!!!_


	13. The Scott Men and Their Egos

_Hey everyone! I don't have time to thank everyone, but I want to give a general thanks! I love reading your reviews! There will be 2 MORE CHAPTERS after this one!! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Deb was true to her word when she said she'd never say anything horrible about me again. She was nothing but nice to me, complimenting me on everything including wedding plans.

There was 1 week left until the wedding. I wasn't nervous at all. I was marrying the man of my dreams. How could I be nervous?

Nathan and I sat down and talked about what we wanted to do about children. I explained my side. I wanted him to be able to have his fun with his career in basketball without worrying about not being there for his children's upbringing. He told me his side, how he wanted to be a father foremost. We talked and talked until we decided to let nature take its course and bless us with children whenever it happens.

Tonight was Nathan's first game as a Charlotte Bobcat. I was happy we would be able to live here in North Carolina, but I knew we would have to travel as well. They were playing the Detroit Pistons. Nathan had tickets for all of us front row with all the other player's wives and mothers.

I was wearing his jersey as was Deb. I was excited to see him in action again. It had been so long, back when I was a cheerleader.

"You know what?" Brooke said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

She sat beside me. "I think we should be cheerleaders for the bobcats!" she exclaimed. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

I laughed. "Brooke, you can only talk me into cheerleading once," I replied and shook my head.

Deb laughed as well. "Tell you what, Brooke, you can be a cheerleader from the sidelines and make Haley here one as well, okay?"

Brooke nodded vigorously. "I plan on it!" she squealed.

Lucas, Jake and Dan walked down to where we were seated. Jenny ran ahead of them and sat in Peyton's lap. "I'm so excited to see Uncle Nate!" she exclaimed. "He said he'd wave at me!"

I smiled at her. "That's very sweet of him!" I said.

The announcer starting talking as the lights dimmed. Soon enough Nathan came running out, grin on his face. He winked at me and waved to Jenny before they all started warming up.

"One more week, Haley, are you excited?" Deb asked.

I nodded. "It's going to be a great Christmas this year," I replied. "I always wanted to get married on Christmas Eve and I'm glad that so many guests will still be able to attend."

She smiled. "I'm glad that everything worked out. I can't apologize enough about-"

"Oh, stop it!" I interrupted. "It's in the past now, okay? I've given you the benefit of the doubt and you've proven you deserve it. I've forgotten all about it."

She nodded. "I just feel so badly, but I won't talk about it anymore, I promise!"

--------------

The game was exciting. Nathan's team won 94-91. Nathan asked us to meet him outside his locker room. Security met us courtside and took us to him. I launched myself into his arms, completely oblivious to all the cameras flashing.

"You, Mr. Nathan Scott, played amazingly," I exclaimed and kissed him.

He laughed against my lips. "I think that if I get that reaction after every win that we're going to win the championship!" he replied and set me down.

We fought our way through all the journalists and managed to get to our cars. "Where to?" Brooke asked.

"Let's go to Tric!" Peyton exclaimed. "We can leave Jenny at dad's house." She pointed to the sleeping girl in Jake's arms.

Lucas nodded. "Okay, we'll meet you there," he said and we all went to our respective cars; Dan and Deb, Nathan and I, Lucas and Brooke, and Jake, Peyton and Jenny.

"That was some game, Nate," I said. "I'm so proud of my amazing husband to be!"

He grinned. "Thank you, Hales, it feels good. I can't believe I'm actually doing it, you know? Living out all my dreams! I'm playing professional ball! But most importantly, I'm marrying the woman of my dreams. I love you, Hales," he said and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

I smiled. "I get to live out my dreams, too you know," I said.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked. "What are your dreams, Haley James-soon-to-be-Scott?"

"Well," I started. "My first one is to be the wife of a professional athlete."

He scoffed. "Oh really?"

I laughed. "Just kidding! I want to be the wife of the man of my dreams," I started again. He smiled and I continued. "I just have to get a hold of Johnny Depp's people so we can be hooked up."

He turned into a parking lot and stopped the car. "Johnny Depp, huh?" he asked as he started to tickle me. "Say that you want to marry me, the sexiest man alive!"

I giggled. "Okay, okay, OKAY!" I screamed. "I want to marry Nathan Scott, the sexiest man alive and the man of my dreams!" I exclaimed and he leaned down to kiss me.

It was slow at first, but as it always does with us it became passionate. We pulled back suddenly at the same time. We looked into the backseat and then back at each other. I quickly jumped into the back and he was right behind me.

-------

"Where have you two been? We've been waiting for an hour!" Peyton exclaimed as we walked up to the table.

Brooke gasped and stood up. She looked at me. "You had sex!" she exclaimed.

I blushed and they all knew it was true. "Hey, leave us alone! We're young and in love and about to be married!" Nathan defended wrapping an arm around my waist. "Besides, you all know she can't resist me when I put on the Scott charm," he said with a smirk.

Dan and Lucas laughed. "That's how I got your mother," Dan replied with a wink.

"And how do you think I got Brooke to agree to marry me?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I don't have the Scott charm, but I do have the Jagelski charm and let me say it works just as well," Jake said and wrapped an arm around Peyton.

All us girls rolled our eyes. "Well, we'll just leave you boys with your egos," I said, grabbing Deb's hand. I pulled Peyton up as well and she pulled Brooke. "We're going to dance!"


	14. Bachelorette Party

_Thanks to CynicallyRomantic, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, luvnaley23, 4ever23, courtneylovejason, Brooke1622, and naleyforevernalways23 for reviewing! ENJOY!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Four more days. Four days until I was finally, and completely, Nathan's. We spent all our time together. We knew in 3 days we'd have to go our separate ways. It's not good for the groom to see the bride before the wedding on the actual wedding day!

We were having a quiet night at home, just the two of us. We had just finished dinner and were sitting on the couch, debating which movie to watch. "Come on, Hales! We just watched a chick flick last week! Can't we watch the Patriot?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think you're forgetting that you picked last week! You wanted to watch A Walk To Remember because you knew I'd get all emotional and stuff! Not my fault! We're watching the Notebook and you're going to like it!" I exclaimed.

The door opened revealing all the guys and a few from college, including Tim. "Sorry, Hales, but we have to kick you out," Lucas said. "You understand. Bachelor party."

I rolled my eyes again. I walked over to get into his face. "Lucas, you better keep your promise," I said.

He nodded and gave me a smile. "You have nothing to worry about, Hales. I'll take good care of him."

I walked back over to Nathan, straddling his waist. He grinned as I leaned down and kissed him passionately. I pulled back just as he tried to deepen it. "You just remember that when you want to touch the slutty stripper," I said and stood up.

Brooke, Peyton, Deb, Bevin and a few other girls from college came in. Brooke held up a blindfold and smiled. "Ready to go, Tutor girl?" she asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Let's get this over with," I muttered and followed them out.

They took me to a club, Tric to be exact. They told all the bartenders that I had to drink every single time I mentioned the words marriage, fiancée, boyfriend, love, husband, or Nathan.

We danced for a long time. Anytime a guy came up to me I had to kiss him on the cheek and ask him to dance before he could ask me. They had me wearing a shirt that said 'bachelorette. My last night of freedom!' I thought this would make guys go away, but it only made more come to me.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned to see Deb. She sat next to me at the bar. I gave her a smile. "You're not going to get me to say his name, Deb," I said.

She laughed and shrugged. "Who's name?" she joked. "Seriously, Haley, what's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm having a great time. All the girls are having fun, too," I replied.

"Well then what is it? Are you mad because I came? I mean, I-"

"No!" I interrupted. "I'm not mad at all that you came! It's just… I miss him."

"Aww, sweetheart, you'll see him later!" she said and rubbed my back.

"What if that stripper does something and-"

"You just relax, okay? Nathan loves you and you have nothing to worry about with some stupid tramp stripper."

I smiled at her. "I know, I know he loves me. I really hope Lucas is keeping an eye on him because if that tramp does anything to hurt my Nathan or try and tempt him I swear to god-"

"Excuse me," Brooke said with a smile as she walked over to us. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Haley here has to do a shot."

I scoffed. "What for?" I exclaimed.

She grinned. "You said Nathan," she replied.

Deb called the bartender over. "Another shot please," she said. He nodded and made one for me.

I sighed and brought it to my mouth, downing it quickly. It, surprisingly, didn't burn as it went down my throat. It tasted a hell of a lot like water. In fact, I think it was water! I gave Deb a curious look. She just winked.

"Whoo, Haley!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'm so proud of my little Tutorgirl!" she said and ran back out on to the dance floor.

"That was water," I said simply.

Deb laughed. "Why yes, Haley, it was," she replied.

"Why are you giving me water? Not that I'm complaining or anything! Just curiousity," I said.

She shrugged. "You don't want to be completely smashed when you go home and see Nathan, do you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Besides, a killer headache is a great excuse to go home early."

I smiled at her. I'm so glad she changed her mind about being evil. It was like she was seeing it the right way; she wasn't loosing a son. She was gaining a daughter. "Now that I think about it, my head is killing me," I said bringing both hands up to it.

"I don't think you'll be able to walk on your own either," she said and put on a concerned face. She called the girls over. "I think we're going to have to call it a night, girls. Sorry, but the bride to be is a little under the weather."

Brooke gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry tutor girl! Maybe the whole take a shot for saying his name was a bit much," she said.

I shook my head and then grasped it again for effect. "It's okay brookie wookie!" I said exacturating a slur. "Everything is okey doeky pokey!"

Brooke's forehead creased. "Okay, we need to get her home."

In 20 minutes They helped me to my door, not that I needed it. Just for fun I made it extra difficult. "Haley, are you going to need help inside?" Peyton asked.

"No, I'll manage," I replied and quickly shut the door behind me.

"Why do I feel like we were tricked?" I heard Brooke say through the door.

I laughed and locked the door. "You're home early," Nathan said behind me.

I turned and smiled at him. "I know I am," I replied and walked into his arms. I gave him a slow kiss, lingering before moving back slightly. "You know, I love your mother."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asked, placing his forehead on mine.

I grinned. "Instead of giving me shots of tequila like she was supposed to she gave me shots of water so I would be sober for you when I got home," I explained.

He moaned. "I love my mom, too," he replied. "So, am I getting lucky tonight or do I have to get that stripper back over here?"

I stepped back and hit him on the shoulder, hard. "Jerk!" I exclaimed. I walked over to the couch and he followed me. He pulled me into his lap and we laid back together. "Was she any good?"

He laughed and kissed my head. "She was a stripper, Haley, it's her job to be good," he replied. "I think Tim tried to take her home with him."

I smiled and sat up. "Did she give you a lap dance?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

He nodded. "It was the worst 3 minutes of my life," he replied.

I laughed. "I highly doubt that," I said. "But how about another miserable 3 minutes of a lapdance?"

His eyebrow rose. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

I smirked. "Come to the bedroom and find out," I replied and ran, Nathan right on my heels.

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_


	15. Wedding and Honeymoon

_This is, sadly, the final chapter. I think it's had a great run! I'm not making it a trilogy. This is the end. I leave the rest to your imagination!! Have a GREAT holiday season! I don't want to just say christmas cause there are so many other holidays! Thanks to OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, Nathanlvr23, naleyforevernalways23, CynicallyRomantic, JPNeverlosetheButterflies, 4ever23, naley for life, courtneylvejason, and luvnaley23 for reviewing! ENJOY!!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

The big day was finally here. The day I become Mrs. Nathan Daniel Scott. I was excited to say the least.

Brooke and Peyton fussed over me all morning doing my hair, make-up and finishing touches on my dress and veil. Taylor of course was with me the entire time as well, just to make sure everything was going smoothly.

I hadn't seen Deb all day, but I wasn't that worried about it. I'm sure she'd come see me before the wedding.

"Are you nervous, pumpkin?" Larry asked.

I turned from my spot at the window in the church and faced him. I gave him a huge grin. "I'm not nervous at all," I replied.

He laughed. "Bull," he said and pulled me into a hug. "You're nervous, come on admit it!"

I sighed. "Maybe just a little," I replied. "But if you tell anybody that I'll deny it!"

"No use, Haleybub, we heard you say it!" Peyton exclaimed as she and Brooke walked in.

"Come on, Tutorgirl! You don't have anything to worry about! It's Nathan after all. You two have practically been married since you started dating! I swear, you two are like an old married couple but it's so cute and endearing," she rambled.

I smiled at her. "Thanks," I said. "I think."

Brooke laughed and then squealed. "I can't believe you're getting married and I'm engaged! Isn't it crazy?" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "Calm down, Brooke. We're going to be boring married couples now," I replied.

Her smile fell. "Hey! I don't want to be boring!" she whined.

Peyton shook her head. "She's crazy, Haley, don't worry about her," she said and then hugged me. "I'm so happy for you!"

I hugged her tightly. "I love you, goldielocks," I whispered.

She pulled back and grinned. "I love you, too, Haleybub," she replied.

Taylor walked in. "It's about that time!" she exclaimed. "You all ready, Haley?"

I smiled and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," I replied and stood.

Jenny bounced up and down. "I get to walk now!" she exclaimed.

We all laughed and walked down the halls of the church to line up. Jenny walked first followed by Peyton and Jake and then Brooke and Lucas. I took a deep breath as Larry began to lead me down the aisle.

Everyone stood. There weren't that many people there. Those who were on my side were our friends from college. Those on Nate's side were his family and their friends. Needless to say, there were more on his side than mine, but I didn't mind. Everyone that matters was there and that's all I needed.

I looked at Deb and Dan who smiled at me. Deb already had tears streaming down her face. She held out her hand and took mine. "You look beautiful," she said and then let go.

Larry placed my hand in Nathan's. It was the first time I looked at him today. He looked as handsome as ever, but he had a glow about him. The smile on his face seemed permanent. "You are absolutely stunning," he whispered as he led me up to the alter.

I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself," I replied.

--

Champagne bottles were opened, families were meeting, and everyone was happy. The party was lively. Deb was dancing with her husband as my husband and I watched happily. My husband. It felt nice to say that!

"What are you thinking about, my beautiful wife?"

I turned to him with a grin. "You want to sneak out for a few minutes?" I whispered in his ear. "I can't look at you without wanting to rip off your clothes."

He moaned. "Hales, are you serious?" he whispered back.

I nodded. "As a heart attack," I replied and stood. I walked off into a room where nobody was. Nathan entered 5 minutes later and was immediately attached to my lips. "I missed you last night," he mumbled against my lips.

"I missed you, too," I replied. "I just can't seem to fall asleep without you next to me."

He pulled back and nodded. "Same for me," he returned.

I grinned at him. "How do you feel, Mr. Scott?" I asked removing his jacket.

He smiled back. "I feel extremely horny, Mrs. Scott," he replied and pulled me closer.

I laughed. "I think we can take care of that," I whispered back and pulled him in to kiss me.

"Excuse me!" We turned towards the voice. "I know I do this a lot, but I have to take you guys in there! We're going to give our speeches!"

I sighed. "Brooke, you are not allowed to follow us to our honeymoon," I spat and grasped Nathan's hand, leading him back to our seats. Some people gave us knowing looks, but I didn't care. I was mad. I was seething. I was extremely horny for my new husband!

Lucas walked up to the microphone. "Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore, simply rise above the pain of the past. A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. A celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one, like a team braced against the tempest civil world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held. Promises made long ago. In the sacred spaces of our hearts," he said and handed it to Brooke.

"I'm not the most eloquent speaker, so I thought I would borrow a few words from Shakespeare. 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope. And I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out, it'll try to beat it out of them, and that would be a shame because we can all use a little hope sometimes, you know? That feeling that everything is gonna be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. So, here's to Nathan and Haley, here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter," she finished and raised her glass.

"To Nathan and Haley," everyone said and took a drink.

I turned to Nathan and gave him a brief kiss. "I love you," I said.

He grinned and pulled me into his arms. "I love you, too," he whispered in my ear.

"Um, excuse me everyone. I would like to say something." We all looked back to where Brooke and Lucas were standing to see Deb. She had the microphone in hand. "I know I'm not supposed to give a speech, but I feel like I have to. As all of you know, I'm Nathan's mother Deb. I want to say a few things about my new daughter in law, Haley. You see, she's been absolutely wonderful since I've met her. She's sweet, kind, adorable. I wanted to love her from the beginning, but I thought that if I accepted her that I would be losing my son; my little Natey." I looked at Nathan who shrugged. I turned back to Deb. "But that wasn't the case. I didn't lose my son. I gained a beautiful, smart, funny, angelic daughter. Haley. This is my official welcome to the family, Haley. I think you're going to like it here. I know I am," she said and then walked over to hug and kiss me.

"Thank you for saying that, Deb, but you didn't have to," I said.

She shook her ehad. "Yes, I did. I had to explain myself in front of everyone. I still feel horribly and I don't think I'll ever get over that guilt," she replied. "Well, you two have fun."

I looked back to Nathan. He looked tired, worn out from our long day. "Sleepy?" I asked.

He nodded and yawned. "I'm exhausted," he replied. He jumped up. "Well, we better go to our hotel and get some sleep then," he exclaimed. "We've got an early flight tomorrow!"

I laughed. "Calm down, Mr. Eager!" I muttered. "We have to slip out unnoticed," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Like that's going to happen!" he replied. "Brooke's like a hawk watching her young!"

I shook my head. "I'll tell her we're leaving and then we can make our getaway, okay?" I asked and he nodded.

I walked over to a grinning Brooke. "Go," she said. "I promise not to find out which room you have at the hotel and interrupt your newlywed sex."

I laughed and hugged her. "Thanks, Brookie Cookie," I whispered. "You're the best maid of honor ever."

She pulled back. "I know I am," she replied. "I love you, Haley. You deserved today."

I nodded. "I'll see you in a few weeks," I replied and rushed after Nathan.

--

I sighed as I lay back enjoying the Hawaiian sun. It sure was nice to be alone with Nathan, no interruptions whatsoever. I felt shade cover part of my body. I looked up to see Nathan standing over me. I smiled. "Hey, baby," I said.

He sat beside me and leaned down to kiss me. "Hello," he replied. "Enjoying yourself out here all by your lonesome?"

I laughed. "No, I'm not!" I exclaimed. "I missed my husband, but I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I think I wore you out last night!"

He smiled and moved me so he could sit behind me. He grasped my left hand and played with my ring. "I love you, Hales," he said. "And I'm proud to be your husband."

I turned and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, baby. And being your wife is my pleasure," I replied.

He chuckled. "So, what are we going to do today?" he asked.

I shrugged. "What we do everyday?" I suggested.

He nodded. "Sex, eat, swim, sex, eat, sex, bath, sex, eat?" he replied.

I laughed. "Maybe not that order, but something like that," I said and pulled him into kiss me.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone again!!! Please REVIEW!!_


End file.
